1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control valve assembly, and more particularly to a control valve assembly for a faucet.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional control valve in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 9 comprises a seat (80) having a controller (81) rotatably received therein. A check valve (82) is mounted to a top portion of the seat (80). The controller (81) is rotated to selectively open the outlet. The water pushes the check valve (82) and passes through the check valve (82) when the outlet is opened. The passed water pushes back the check valve (82) for closing the outlet when the outlet is closed. However, the check valve (82) may be folded and leaks when a siphon phenomenon is occurred in the faucet.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional control valve.